


Waiting Game

by trolalo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Prostitution, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trolalo/pseuds/trolalo
Summary: Theon agrees to an elaborate game of role playing as a prostitute, He has no idea what's in store for him





	1. Chapter 1

_What the hell was he doing?_

Theon ran his hand over his bare stomach and adjusted his vest. His fucking leather vest. The dank odor of the wet roads and the smells he didn't want to think about coming from the ally were upsetting. This was an insipid idea. He was Theon fucking Greyjoy. And here he was in tight black leather pants and an open vest whoring himself out like a cheap trick. This was the worst idea Robb ever had. It was supposed to be some sort of experiment. Robb was convinced Theon was getting bored with their sex life. Hardly true, but Robb wouldn't believe him, so naturally he gave in to his whims. Now here he was dressed like an escaped slave from some S&M club, loitering on the street, and supposedly picking up a new partner for the night. No trace of Robb since he dropped him off and drove away in the Camero a half hour ago.

It's not like they had been remotely monogamous at times, but this one-sided role-playing lost a little something in the translation. If this were a real profession he would have done it right. Full tailored suit, maybe a cane. Better shoes. Perched in a hotel bar, not walking the streets in the middle of the night.

 _Fuck_.

He stopped pacing as a black sedan turned the corner towards him. There weren't many reasons people drove to this street in this part of town. They were all looking for some company but it only took half a glance for Theon to be disinterested. The car was all wrong. Generic people drove generic cars. He was already rolling his eyes.

The car slowed to a stop in front of him and the tinted passenger window slid down a crack. A balding middle-aged man leaned over, squinting, as he looked Theon over. Fucking pig. He looked like a suburban dad, nervous and horny. "How much?"

Theon scoffed. "If you have to ask you can't afford it."

The creep's face flushed bright red, even in the dark. "Do you take cards?"

Shit, a first timer. Bending down to look into the car with his arms crossed tight over his chest Theon practically growled. "Fuck no, I don't take plastic. What do you think this is? Besides what would you tell the wifey when 'Back Ally Fuck' showed up on your Visa statement? Go home."

He watched the car speed away and turned back to the tunnel under the over pass. It was boring waiting by himself and maybe he wanted to fight a little with the other whores over stupid things like territory or the proper amount of snugness for a cockering. If this was going to happen, he was only interested in a certain kind of john anyway and who knew when that would show up.

Eyeing the women carefully, he avoided their glares as he leaned against the wall and sighed.

Damnit Robb.

He turned away seven other cars over the next two hours. His female colleagues shot him a withering glare each time. He heard their whispers about him being ungrateful and giving the spot a bad reputation, but as usual, he was massively disinterested in what people thought of him.

It was around that time a silver Audi turned the corner towards them. The girls stood straighter, pushed their boobs out and tried to look less used-up. Theon merely crossed his arms. The car stopped and the passenger window rolled all the way down. A woman tottered forward in her ridiculous heels and leaned into the opening briefly before turning away, glaring at Theon.

"He wants you."

Theon smirked, bypassing the woman without coming into contact with her. "Of course he does." Figuring he'd be disappointing another misguided suburbanite Theon took his time. He made his way over to the window, leaning his hands against the edge.

To his surprise, the man behind the wheel wasn't at all what he expected.

"What's a guy like you doing a in a place like this?" He tried for a playful tease, but it lacked his usual bravado.

Mostly in shadow, only Theon could make out the smirk on the man's face. "Get in."

"Tsk. I don't think you can afford me, sweetheart."

"I wasn't asking." The reply was smug, like he was used to getting his way. It demanded Theon's attention, intriguing him. Instantly his plans of turning everyone away changed.

Pretending to think about it, Theon looked around the road. He had been stuck waiting for whatever Robb had planned long enough. If Robb insisted he do this, he might as well stop half-assing it and get into character. With a glance back to the driver he ran his tongue over his teeth. Might be worth it.

Shooting the wilted women a smug smile of his own, he made the decision.

He opened the passenger door and slid in, eyeing the driver. He was young, but obviously strong. Soft hair with a firm chin and a classic renaissance beauty. There was also a roguish glint in his eyes that made Theon think about being a little worried. Just how he liked them. He supposed he should feel guiltier. If Robb wanted him to do this, well, who was he to argue?

He turned slightly and ran his hand down the driver's strong thigh, then back up to his groin before the man slapped his hand away. So, it was going to be like that.

Theon leaned up to the man's ear, sliding a hand around his arm. He smelled like expensive cologne "What do I call you?"

The man let out a dark laugh. "Does it matter?"

Pulling away, Theon righted himself in the passenger seat. "Just want to know what name to be screaming out in a bit."

The man shot Theon what could only be described as a lecherous grin. "How about, 'Matthew'?"

Theon grimaced. "Nevermind, no names. We'll just have to wait and see whose name I cry out."

Looking back to the road, the man pulled the car into gear and headed off. "Guess so."


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at a hotel. Nicer than the by-the-hour joints down town, but not quite upscale enough to give Theon a Pretty Woman complex. The man led Theon without a word out of the parking garage and over to the elevator. Every time Theon reached out to touch him, after all, that was supposed to happen, the man simply brushed him off without saying anything. By the time they reached the floor he was intending to step off on, Theon was considering leaving. If the guy didn’t want him, what was the point?

Theon leaned heavily into the wall of the elevator as the doors opened. It was getting boring. The man turned, just once, eyeing Theon and smirking. Still silent, he held the door open and looked pointedly between Theon and the hallway.

It was the smirk that did him in. It was a level of teasing Theon hadn’t been aware existed. And it was fucking working. There was something about this ‘Matthew.’ He wanted to run his fingers through the man’s hair, over his body, to taste him. Every time the man brushed him off, Theon was a little bit more interested. Now that he knew it was foreplay, well, that was just fucking awesome.

At the door to a room, the man pulled out a key and took a slow look down both sides of the hallway. Wary, Theon looked as well..

Theon looked back to see the man was inside the room, pulling off his jacket and toeing his shoes off. With an eye roll, Theon walked in. He kicked the door closed behind him and licked his lips, itching for a drink. Being confused and turned on made him feel unsettled.

As if reading his mind, the man walked over to him with two glasses of scotch and pressed one into Theon’s hand. Smiling briefly, he looked Theon in the eye and took a sip from his own glass. Hesitating, Theon sniffed the liquid briefly, always cautious, and took a sip himself. Just really excellent scotch. He could appreciate the man’s fine taste.  

‘Matthew’ watched him carefully, then turned and sat on the bed. He knocked back the rest of the alcohol in his glass, did well to hide his wince, then turned and settled himself in the middle of the bed.

“Undress.” He commanded while stretching both hands out over the mattress.

It was the first word spoken since Theon got in the car. It was strange, stilted, and still Theon wanted to please this man. He slid the stupid vest off and hung it over the side chair. He stepped closer to the bed, hands going to his fly. He supposed he should be making this more of a striptease, make the man more aroused, but the preliminaries seemed too mundane for this guy.

The man just tilted his head to the side and raked his eyes over Theon’s body. The pure Want in his eyes, and the way he was already sprawled out on the bed, with an obvious bulge in his pants like an invitation made Theon’s cock twitch. What did it take to be so comfortable with a whore?

He ran his fingers through his hair and looked intently at Theon’s hands as they unzipped. “You're pretty gorgeous.” His hard stare briefly softened.

Smirking, Theon unceremoniously dropped his pants and stepped out of them. “You're already paying for it. You don’t have to seduce me.”

His eyes dimmed slightly, “Right.” He pulled up, and got off the bed, standing directly in front of Theon. His hands went to Theon’s shoulders, feeling each muscle as his hands slid down to Theon’s wrists. He brought their hands to his waistband, and Theon instantly got the hint.

Mouth curving slightly, Theon undid the man’s pants, his arousal beneath the linen pressing hard against the zipper. “Although it’s your money so I guess you can do whatever you want.” He slid his hands up the man’s shirt, undoing the rest of the buttons. He glanced up to meet bright eyes staring back, studying him. There was something dangerous lurking in there that only excited Theon more. A warm chill licked down his spine and his thoughts strayed to Robb. This whole thing was his fault. “Thanks though. Guess it’s nice to be appreciated.” It was stupid to be hesitant. Ignoring why he was feeling tentative, he focused back down to push the pants off.

They were both hard, the man’s cock wet and jutting towards him. Eager, but Theon didn’t mind. He placed a wide palm square on the man’s chest and pressed him back down into the mattress. The obvious firmness in his muscles and smoothness in his skin was a velvet tease against Theon’s fingers. He leaned down, whispering into the man’s ear, "You gonna put that body of yours to use already?"

With a serene but confident smile, the younger man curled his hand around Theon’s neck and pulled him down between his legs. He tilted his head again and in a blink his smile turned vicious as well with his face “Oh yes.” He lurched up against Theon’s neck.

"Oh,” was all Theon could get out.

The teeth broke the tender skin on his shoulder and he winced slightly. "Didn't know it was going to be that kind of night." He wasn’t as put off as he thought he should be. Theon could take him. Theon realized he was actually turned on more. He knew there was a reason that should be wrong, but he just couldn’t remember what that reason was. So he cupped his hand around the man’s head, keeping them pinned together.

Theon swiped his tongue over his lips. He turned and bit into the neck exposed to him and took a deep pull. The taste of salty skin exploded across his tongue and Theon finally reached out and wrapped his hand around the other’s cock.

The man pulled back “I was hoping it would go like this.” With a fierce hunger clouding his face, he grabbed Theon’s shoulders and flipped them around, They tangled together, Theon panicking briefly for control before he decided to just let go, and see what happened. The man turned him onto his stomach and straddled his thighs. The heavy cock rested in the crook of his ass.

_Oh shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts on who the 'man' is?!


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re the talent here, sweetheart. We’re doing this my way.”

The gruff words rattled through Theon’s head and sent a jolt straight to his groin. Dazed and startled if only for a moment, Theon shook his head and started paying attention. With a determination to enjoy this new experience, he arched his back slightly, rolling his hips and testing his limits beneath his companion.

The man slid off Theon’s legs, farther back so Theon could move but his hands gripped Theon’s thighs, sliding up his ass. “Get up.” He commanded, sending a chill down Theon’s spine.

Theon got up to his knees, knowing to keep them spread. He let his head hang down, seeing a glimpse of knees behind his legs. It was fingers pressing into his hips, thumbs spreading over a tight ring of muscle that was taking all his focus. He had a lot less control than he was used to, but he was strangely okay with it.

It was a thumb, or at least Theon figured it was thumb that entered him first. There wasn’t much formality in stretching him open, and apparently the man knew there would need to be. It wasn’t gentle either. It was always the appeal of the unbreakable. The limit had to be pushed as far as possible for anything to be felt at all. Fingertips were digging, digging into his hips as the other thumb split him.

Then something wet swiped across his ass surprising him. Habit made him assume the wet tip of his partner’s cock made contact as he readjusted, but no. It was too thoroughly wet and broad.

_His tongue._

 

The man was roughly stretching him open and had licked the swell of his ass. Theon wasn’t sure how to respond to that, except he thought it was maybe… fucking  _hot_.

Then it happened again. The man traced his tongue over the cleft of Theon’s ass, right above the place his thumbs met, into the small of his back, then followed the furrow of Theon’s spine. Over and over, reaching higher until lips rested against his shoulder.

“Fuck, you taste good.” A puff of breath in the husky words lit up the back of Theon’s neck and his hips automatically bucked forward.

He hated doing anything as embarrassing as panting. Robb was probably the only one in the world who got that reaction naturally out him, but he knew if he said anything now it would be breathy and rough. But his elbows were shaking, holding himself up too long, lust burning through him, his cock achingly heavy. It was worth the risk of sounding a little desperate.

“Enough.” He sucked in a stuttered breath. “Just do it. Fuck.” He let his elbows give out, falling forward onto his arms, his ass pressing back harder against the man’s hands, stretching him wider.

There were too many sensations, his body tingling, his cock twitching, he wanted to come right then and the guy had barely started. A memory of these positions reversed slammed into him. It wasn’t time for that line of thinking, and again Theon wondered what Robb had planned when he initiated all this. Then the hands left his ass and he felt a tongue trace the spot the fingers left and Theon stopped thinking about his boyfriend, because Robb would never do that. He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead into his arms and gasped to no one in particular. “Fuck, who are you?”

Soft laughter behind him, not menacing, but the laugh of genuine enjoyment warmed Theon. He pulled his spread his legs a little bit farther.

“Does it really matter?”

Theon figured no, it really didn’t matter, it’s not like he gave his own name at any point. But the thought got choked up as the man slammed into him. It burned in the kind of way that doing something bad felt really incredible.

As he slid out, he pulled Theon’s back up against his chest, scrambling their legs around so they were both on their knees. It was a sudden kind of manhandling Theon wasn’t braced for, and as he was slammed into again, he slumped his head against the shoulder behind him, rolling his hips to counter each thrust. He tried to keep his body loose, clenching only on the exit and relaxing on the entrance. Eyes closed, mouth hanging open, cock leaking as it throbbed in rhythm with each push into him, soaking in the pleasure, he knew he looked utterly debauched.

That was pretty hot too.

He wasn’t sure how long it had gone on in the kneeling position, or the various positions they twisted into following it. It was a downside, sort of, the stamina of the man. Except it felt so fucking amazing, it was hard to regret anything. Neither of them touched his cock as they continued. Theon planned on putting it to better use than his hand, and figured his partner felt the same way. They didn’t speak again, didn't need to until finally the guy wrapped his arms tight around Theon's waist, hips slowing as he released with a muffled groan against Theon’s neck.

Theon's hands were knotted in the man’s hair, his own neglected cock hardening again at the sound of the sustained moan in his ear. Looking over his shoulder, their eyes focused on each other’s and Theon’s lips curved into a wicked smile.

“My turn.”

It wasn’t a question, but the other man nodded with a smile of his own. He let his softened dick slide out and they rearranged again, Theon’s ass leaking over his leg. He regarded it briefly and looked up at Theon with only a pleased expression. He leaned forward, as if to go for a kiss, but Theon pulled away. He wasn’t kissing strangers, no matter how sexy they were.

For that split second, Theon could only think about Robb, which pissed him off. It wasn’t fair that his boyfriend/lover/bestfriend saturated every intimate moment he was having, but he couldn’t look at his current partner and not think of him. With a grunt, he pushed the man’s side, encouraging him by touch alone to turn onto his stomach so Theon wouldn’t have to look at his face. Gratefully, unlike his boyfriend, the man complied without a word.

It didn’t take long to get him ready and Theon easily slid between his legs. Pulling his fingers out, Theon forced himself to ask once. “Lube?”

“Fuck it.”

If that was an answer or a command, Theon shrugged and spat into his hand. It was a bit sloppy but the intensity wasn’t lost by it. It was a relief, to force his cock into the tight heat. The friction he had been missing was a welcome pressure and the soft sounds of the one beneath him pushing back only urged him along.

Theon moved, thrusting harder because he could. Because his boyfriend had always held his hip, reminding him to slow down and enjoy it, that it wasn’t just fucking. This time, with this man, it could be anything Theon wanted it to be because he was supposed to be a whore and the man was supposed to be a stranger. And because it was another man who wouldn’t die from being split in half, Theon went for rough. He knew this was the part Robb had meant they were missing. They didn’t have the cheapness and the filthiness of just fucking because it all meant too much.

Rolling his eyes at himself for letting his thoughts stray again he doubled over, pulling the man’s legs obscenely apart. He didn’t care, didn’t want to care. It was a great that the guy was beautiful spread out beneath him. It was even a bonus he seemed to be fucking enjoying it. Maybe it was a curse of all men to not get the depraved sex they needed to feel a little more alive. It couldn’t last long anyway. Theon was on a hairpin trigger, itching for release since they first stripped down.

He ran his hands over his partners back, feeling each muscle clench and shake. Hands sliding over familiar hipbones and squeezing. It only took a few more thrusts, and finally Theon came, teeth sinking, biting into the man’s back at the same time. It was Theon’s need to claim. He licked once at the red bruise as his bitten lover cried out in surprise. Theon dropped his head to the broad planes of skin and muscle beneath him to rest a moment as he felt each spurt release.

His lips and fingers were rimmed in flesh from where they dug into the other man, but the wounds turned red later when Theon pulled out and fell to the side. Theon licked the sweat off his fingers, the sweet flavor bursting in his mouth. He gave a pleased hum and looked up to find glassy fucked-out eyes staring back at him.

“Damn that’s hot.” The man whispered, watching with heavy eyelids as Theon licked each finger clean. “You’re a lot more... thorough than I'd expected from someone turning tricks.”

Theon huffed a laugh. The irony wasn’t lost on him. Pushing up on his side, propping his head up, Theon rested his hand over the guy’s hip where he had previously left indentions. The guy didn’t flinch and the trust Theon knew was there twisted something inside him. “Yeah well. Something about you is a lot more interesting than the regular john.”


	4. Chapter 4

The man's lip twitched, the roles were getting all fucked up and Theon wondered why he bothered with them at all. The man stared hard back at Theon, stroking his hand lightly up Theon's arm until it came to a rest on his shoulder.

"That was fun. You don't do this often."

It was said matter-of-factly and Theon couldn't argue. He shook his head slowly, wary of revealing too much. His silence seemed to urge on the man.

"Being a whore doesn't suite you. You don't give up control well. Not for anyone."

"Not typically, no." Theon glared back, convincing himself to be angry. It didn't work. The whole discussion was ridiculous and his gaze faltered before changing to a smile. "I'm considering relenting on that."

The man scratched his chin and considered Theon more severely. "You'd be remiss to continue making that decision."

Laughing silently Theon rose off the bed till he was sitting up propped on one hand. "Oh, I have no doubt. But as for now, it's working out pretty well for me."

The look that crossed through the man's expression, that combination of mystified and delighted, made something in Theon's stomach swoop-clench. It was never supposed to come to this, but how could he stop it now? He wanted to lean in closer, let their lips brush together, but Robb was very insistent on the rules. No kissing was at the top of the list. Kissing was intimate. This was just fucking.

Theon wondered if that was still the case. Their gaze lingered, Theon's hand curling over the man's hip until his fingers brushed over the small of his back.

"What are you doing?"

Theon wanted more. His skin was alive and everything touching it tingled. But he knew the rules. Whores weren't really paid for sex; they were paid to leave. No matter how much he liked the guy. "Guess I better not get too comfortable." He pulled his hand back and made to leave. The hand that that smacked down onto his stomach stopped him.

"Stay."

"Yeah?"

With a peaceful smile the man turned up to face him. His hand slid down pinning Theon's midsection. "You're not going anywhere tonight, I may want another round."

Theon smiled and his eyes widened a little as bent to look the guy in the eye. "Well well well, I didn't know you had that kind of money or I wouldn't have wasted my time with my other clients tonight." He leaned back down into the bed, making himself comfortable.

With a sigh, the man pulled back getting out of bed to walk into the bathroom.

Listening to the water run, Theon closed his eyes. He blew out a low breath and bent his arms behind his head. Moments later a warm wet rag was running over Theon's body, removing traces of their exchanges. He opened one eye, smiling softly. "I think that's my job?"

With a huff, the man tossed the washcloth over his shoulder, dragging his eyes down Theon's clean bare body. "Right." He leaned over Theon, arm and leg stretching over him until they were face to face. He smirked once; staring down at Theon's mouth then finished his shift to Theon's other side until he fell face first into the empty part of the bed.

"I really should be going."

With a low possessive growl the sleepy man pulled himself up and half spread over Theon's body. "Stay," he murmured again.

Smiling softer, Theon flicked the curly red hair behind an ear. "You treat all your whores like this? Didn't know you cared, Robb." He felt the smile in the kiss pressed to his chest and sighed happily.

"Only you Theon."

Their roles finally cast off, Theon sighed with relief. He untucked one arm and wrapped it around his boyfriends shoulders, keeping their bodies pinned together. "This was the craziest idea you've ever had." He dragged his tongue across his bottom lip. "And kinky as hell."

Robb's head bounced off the pillow. A smile that should have been accompanied by a blush crossed Robbs face, and his gaze dropped. "Yeah." Robb looked up again, locking eyes with Theon. "Was hoping you liked it, don't you think?" He looked away again, lowering his head and nuzzling under Theon's chin, he wrapped himself tighter around Theon's body.

Robb was right. Theon laughed, "S'long as it's you and me, apparently I'll do anything you want." He paused for a moment, letting the night wash over him. "Not the last time then? Or only with mysterious stranger person?"

Robb turned, leg draping over Theon's thighs. "Oh, it'll happen again."

Tightening his arm around Robb's shoulders, he pressed his lips to his bestfriends temple, kissing down to his ear. "So fucking hot."

"I know it wasn't exactly what I promised. I figured you aren't supposed to trust a stranger, or be trusted in return so you might not have given in as easily. But I didn't want you holding back because we don't do these things."

"It felt like you were a different person. That's why you got kinky?"

"No," Robb rolled his eyes. "I did that because I always wanted to."

"Hmmm my naughty boy."

Wiping his hand down his face, Robb leveled his gaze again. "Just wanted to give you something different."

Theon wanted to tell Robb he was perfect, that he never had to change, but if this was what happened when Robb got creative, well Theon wouldn't stop him. "How am I supposed to say no to that?"

Robb grabbed Theon's neck, pulling their faces close. "You're not." He closed the distance between them, crushing their lips together. He opened his mouth against Theon's, deepening the kiss. He rolled farther over Theon's body, digging his hands into his lover's hair. They kissed hungrily, letting the final barrier of their game fall away.

Minutes, maybe hours later, neither could be sure, Theon was running his tongue over the hollow of Robb's neck, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Robb laughed, fingers tightening in the nape of Theon's hair. Theon finally pulled back, one brow raised in question.

"You wouldn't kiss me before, not when I was Matthew."

He just smiled, leaning in to briefly brush their lips together again. "Of course I didn't. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Funny how that works."

"You were supposed to be someone else. Matt, of all ridiculous people." Theon rolled his eyes and Robb only smiled.

"I felt stupid that I couldn't do those things with you. This was a good way of trying things out."

"Yeah, me too. It was weird trying to stay in character. Kept thinking I needed to look over my shoulder, waiting for you to barge in all jealous."

Robb smirked. "Maybe next time you'll lure a real john and we try it your way."

The idea that Theon would be with anyone else, even for a little while, was preposterous and they both knew it. Instead he eyed his lover carefully. "You're my pimp now?"

"Hmm I should be. I'd do well to remember to raise your rates." He stopped and looked back towards the door and his eyes fell on the chair. "Oh man, that vest."

Theon smacked Robb in the back of the head. "It was your idea!"

Robb took the hit, laughing louder. "I'm so sorry." He barely managed to get the words out, his hands looping around Theon's waist.

Shaking his head slowly, Theon cupped Robb's face and pressed their lips together again. "Make it up to me."

Wide-eyed, letting the laughter die out and their closeness rule the moment, Robb ran his nose along Theon’s jaw. "You said my name you know."

Brow furrowing, Theon tilted his head. "When?"

"When you came, you said 'Robb'."

"Obviously." Smiling softly, Theon slid their lips together.


End file.
